And The Ghosts From The Past
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: Yota x Bon Smut!


Day 5!

* * *

"Master? Can you look a little more… as if you're enjoying it?" Looking down at Yakumo who was lying on the bed, his half bared body making the younger man even more frustrated, Yotarou smiled awkwardly. Face completely emotionless, the older man was spacing out, dark eyes averting the younger one's in an evident boredom.

Yet, the young man had done everything possible to get his Master in the mood for sex. Even if he wasn't truly into preliminaries, he had spent almost one hour (at least, that was _his_ impression) arousing the gorgeous older man, covering his lean and delicate body with kisses, licking the sweetness of his skin with so much eagerness he himself thought that it was getting a little weird, and preparing the dear hole with an unshakable patience, gently and passionately… However, Yotarou was sure the idea of having sex didn't completely repel Yakumo – otherwise, he would have never let the younger male go that far with him.

It _is_ true it took him months to get in Yakumo's pants – months and months of cynical rebuff and pitiless rebuke – but Yotarou never gave up on his aim. For him, what had started like mere admiration had become a profound sense of respect, then an unexplained infatuation before turning into actual romantic feelings for the older man, as well as a peculiar physical attraction which the young man had never felt toward another man before. With his brash personality, Yotarou had confessed to his master, only to get his feeling swept away by the latter just like some annoying bug. Well, saying that it nearly shattered Yotarou was kind of an understatement. Still, he never gave up. Then after many supplications, humiliations and 'lonely nights', Yotarou finally wore him down. Yakumo got tired of him and agreed on one night with him, "one night and nothing more" Yakumo precised. This had made the young man so happy he almost burst in tears.

All of this indeed happened, and yet… Right now, Yotarou was being totally ignored by the object of his desire. The very object of his desire who had his dick deep inside his ass.

Yotarou was panting heavily. As indifferent as Yakumo might look, his insides were still damn tight and burning. It had been hard to keep his thoughts collect as the young man pulled out, in the process feeling the maddening friction of the pulsating muscles entrapping his length, before he stopped half way then slammed back inside again.

"Aah!" He gasped, on the brink of coming. No, no, that wasn't going to happen. He was a grown up man! He wasn't going to come after only one thrust! That would be more than humiliating; even cutting his belly right before his master wouldn't be enough as an act of contrition! "Master… It feels good… It feels so good inside you…" leaning down on the older man, he breathed in the latter's ear. Still no reaction. At all. Yakumo's gaze was lost somewhere in the bedroom, much to the chagrin of Yotarou.

Oh boy. Did he become that bad? Yotarou pondered in panic. In the past, he recalled with bitterness, women would always scream in pleasure when he was holding them. Never once before had he met such a… cold welcoming. Wait… Wait, wait. Is it possible they were all faking it? Well, it's true most of women he had had sex with were all prostitutes. Not a single correct one. Of course they'd scream and writhe for him, he had paid for them! Of course, the Master would be different! He had no interest faking pleasure or even care for the younger man. Yotarou sighed sadly. It was meaningless to think about that. At least, he should appreciate the present his lovely Master was willingly giving to him.

Kneeling before the older man, Yotarou took hold of the latter's naked legs before thrusting in again, and again. Soon, he overcame the first upsurges of climax and had set a steady pace of in and out movements, rocking his young and powerful body against his master's.

'Ah, he truly is beautiful.' Yotarou couldn't help but think as he was staring at the older man. His half open kimono let escape the fleeting sight of a slender torso and a swollen erection, resting hard on flat abs. The pale skin of his breasts was marked here and there by blossoming hickeys, and two rosy nipples were protruding under the thin fabric of the garment. On his arms, he could feel two generous and creamy thighs grazing against his own skin, making the young man tremble every time he'd penetrate the dazzling beauty.

And the noble and disdainful face. How he would have wanted those deep and dark orbs to look at him and only him, how he would have wanted to see those always composed features contorted in passion, distorted with pleasure and abandon, how he would have loved to make those alluring thin lips moaning his name over and over again… But all of this was only merely a fantasy. A chimera. A pipe dream.

Well, it wasn't either as though Yakumou looked like he hated it that much. He even "took" the younger man rather quietly, not showing much resistance… Did that mean he had already done that kind of things with other men before? That, also, wouldn't be very improbable. One day when he cleaning the house, Yotarou had already found that picture of his master in his younger years and, yes, he was quite the looker. With that face and that body, it just was impossible for a man to resist his charm. And even now, that charisma hadn't fed away yet. How to put it correctly… It was as though, on the contrary, all those years had bestowed more gracefulness on him.

Suddenly, a thought came across the younger man's mind. There was an inscription, at the back of the picture. It was a name…

"Bon…" Unconsciously, the young man whispered, which startled his master.

"Yotarou…" Yakumo demanded. "Don't… call me that name."

"Why?" Sneakily, the younger man asked with a lopsided smile. "Is it because it's how your ex-lover used to call you?"

"This has… Ngh… nothing to do with that!"

Never letting go of his devious smile, the youth continued. "But Master…. Right now you're blushing. And when I said that name, your body actually reacted, down _here_ … It's really because of that!"

"I told you it has… nothing…"

"Bon..." Without waiting for his master to finish the reprimand, Yotarou whispered again, a tad louder and adding more lazily, his voice sensually dawdling on each syllable.

This time, Yakumo's response had been more obvious. His eyebrows furrowed a little, his lips parted slightly to let a low moan escape, and he had to plant the back of his hand against his mouth not to let more shameful sounds leak out. How cute. This always serious, whimsical and bad tempered master of his was acting so cute, Yotarou happily pondered. Even though it hurt him a bit to know that it was the thought of another man holding him that was making his beloved master that aroused, the young man still found that reaction utterly lovely.

Thrusting a little faster, he kept on teasing the older man. "Bon, you're so cute I want to eat all of you."

"Aah… Ah… Stop that… Don't…" Yakumo panted, his expression one of a silent anger, yet Yotarou could clearly feel the vice around his dick getting tighter by the second. Just a little more… Just a little more and he could….

"Bon," Yotarou took the tempting hand that was muffling all those precious sounds from him, then kissed it, "I love you. I love you… Aa… I'm so close…"

Yakumo threw his arms around the younger male's neck. "Not yet… I'm still…"

"Yeah… Yeah, I know."

Yotarou placed his elbows either sides of the older man's head for support, before shoving himself in the latter's entrance with more fierceness than previously. Yakumo whined and gripped harder at Yotarou. Inside, the hot tunnel was twitching impatiently. The younger male raised his hips higher to hit another angles in Yakumo's ass.

"Damn, it feels so good… I'm going mad…" Yotarou groaned on the latter's chest. "Hey, Bon, do you feel it? You can feel mine moving in your ass, don't you? Does it feel as good as his?"

"Shut… up!" Yakumo entangled the younger one's clear locks in his fingers. His feet were now touching the mattress. He was pushing up on his toes, back arching so much Yotarou had to hold his bum for both of them not to lose balance. "Mmnh… Ah!... Ah!"

Aah, what was that, really? In a fraction of second, the so dignified master had turned into something totally different, something so seductive, so debauched, so ravenous Yotarou could barely recognize the former one under the lustful features of that creature. Still, for the younger man, there was nothing as exciting as this.

"Bon… Bon…" He called again, countless times, his breath ragged and his body drenched with sweat. He called all over again, more desperately, more passionately, his fervor matching the older man's as the latter's hole sucked his dick deeper and deeper. "Bon…"

"Ah… I'm coming…" at long last, Yakumo moaned. The face he made at that precise moment… It would be too hard to depict it with words only. With half lidded and blurry eyes, he was looking intently at the younger man, his cheeks a deep shade of crimson and his hair an unruly mess. It looked like all the hickeys left on his chest were glowing an even brighter red now, and his thighs – those tantalizing, tender and alluring thighs – were trembling violently under his touch. "Yotarou, touch mine…"

The younger man was more than happy to agree. Still thrusting like a madman in the luscious entrance, he took hold of Yakumo's swollen member and began pumping it in a rhythm matching his pounding. It was making Yakumo writhe, it was making him whimper, and that was everything Yotarou was asking for. He, too, felt he was close to his limits. Faster, he pumped in and out faster, his free arm still supporting the older man's back. With a desperation that was equaling his desire, Yakumo uttered a shameless cry, his hands clenching at Yotarou's wavy curls as he came in the latter's hand, all moaning and shuddering, and instantly bringing the younger man with him to oblivion.

"Aa…!"

…

"Master, you reaaally were so great!" All of a sudden, Yotarou exclaimed while massaging the back of a rather angry Yakumo. The older man was lying flat on his back so he couldn't see that expression of full happiness on the youth's face.

"You don't have to yell it in the middle of the night." Yakumo grunted. "How unpleasant."

"But that's the truest true!" Yotarou insisted, and as he did he punched a little too hard at Yakumo's back. The latter winced.

"Ah, yes, I get it, so quiet down."

"Aaa, I wanna do it again!" Another hard punch.

"Ouch! Yota!" He glared back at the younger man.

"Ah! Sorry, Master! But-"

"Be silent! And stop punching my back! It hurts!" Yakumo hissed, then added, "I'm not as young as you. Even if I wanted to, I will never be able to keep up with your pace. So for now, be satisfied with this."

Yotarou paused and stared at his Master. Those words, right now… Did they mean…?

"Master?..." He timidly raised his voice. "Is it possible that… that's the reason why you've always refused my invitations?... And not because you truly didn't want me?..."

With a more composed air, the older man looked up at Yotarou for few seconds. "Who knows?" At last he replied, and as he did, he turned his back to the younger man. "Is it that important anyway?"

The younger man shouted. "Yes, it is!"

"Less talking. My back hurts."

"Master…" Yotarou implored.

"My back."

"Buuu."

Really, what a whimsical Master he had.

 **THE END**


End file.
